Chosen
"Chosen" is the sixteenth episode of the science fiction television series 2002 revival of The Twilight Zone. The episode was first broadcast on November 6, 2002, on UPN. Opening Narration Now that's a sales pitch Vincent Hansen doesn't hear every day. But what exactly did they mean by chosen? In the Twilight Zone, Vince is about to find out the answer, whether he wants to or not. ” Plot The episode opens with a man named Vince (Jake Busey), talking on the phone to creditors about his debt — obviously he is not a rich man. He answers a knock at his door and meets Michael and Muriel, two people dressed exactly the same who seem to know who Vince is already without even meeting him. They tell him that he is chosen. He tells them to go away, they give him a box and leave. He opens it and there is a DVD with his name on it. On the DVD a man is talking about Vince's life and his many failures. He also says that Vince has been chosen. Vince goes to his wheelchair-using friend Speed. Speed tells him that Michael and Muriel left him a video too, but he did not watch it. While out in town, Vince sees Michael and Muriel talking to a man. A strange man walks him to Vince and hands him a flyer that says, "The End is Near" and tells him that they are not missionaries, they are aliens. He says that they have blocked out our satellites and they are going to enslave the human race. When Vince goes in a bar, he hears on the news that the Global Satellite Network has been blocked out. He tries to talk to his ex-girlfriend, but he gets kicked out. In the alley, Michael and Muriel tell him again that he is chosen. Back at his house, Vince sees his friend being taken in his house and then a light shines from all of the windows. When Vince runs into the house after it, all he sees Speed's empty wheelchair. When he talks to an agent, the agent insinuates that they have an alien attack on their hands. Vince hurries back to the bar and hears on the news that many countries threatening each other over the failure of the Global Satellite Network and that there have been a wave of mysterious disappearances lately. When he sees Lea, she grabs him and kisses him. She tells him that Michael and Muriel have visited her too. He thinks she is brainwashed and runs away. He goes to get a gun and locks himself in his house. He hears on the news that every nation with nuclear weapons has them on high alert for readiness to use them. He sees houses all over his neighborhood lighting up just like Speed's did when Michael and Muriel took him away. Michael is able to break right into Vince's house, but Vince shoots him in the stomach. Vince walks outside to see Lea, Speed and a number of other people. Michael's wound disappears and he gets up. He tells Vince that he should never have been chosen. Michael and Muriel reveal their true nature as angels, growing huge glowing wings, then taking all the people away. Sirens start to blare in the background, and huge explosions happen all around him. It is the end of the world through nuclear warfare. Closing Narration “In a world about to end, Vince Hansen was given a chance for salvation, but leave it to Vince, one of life's perpetual losers, to make the wrong choice, and wind up just another cinder on an ash heap somewhere...in the Twilight Zone." Cast * Jake Busey as Vincent Hansen * Nicholas Turturro as Speed Category:Third Series Episodes